Winter and Spring
by thesuperwriterwholikesbacon
Summary: When Rapunzel is chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the next Guardian, Jack Frost is send to go and fetch her, except that they're total opposites-Rapunzel is warm, radiant, and outgoing, while Jack is literally cold, a loner, and very mischievous. What happens when two opposite forces are forced to work with each other? What will go on between them?
1. Intro

**Intro**

"_Rapunzel!" _

_A voice called out to me. _

_I tasted something like copper, and I felt a wet, sticky substance on my head. The world turned into a fuzz—everything was spinning and it was dark all around me. I felt like I had hit my head on the ground. Oh, the sweet, sweet ground. My favorite place, the ground. I just lied down on the soft ground, and felt grass sprout up from where I had fallen, and I felt something velvety in my hands, like a flower._

_I felt like some plants had surrounded my body, and I heard a voice whisper in my ears:_

'_You are the May Queen.'_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Stop making it snow, mate! It's almost Easter, and you, Jack Frost, are about to destroy it again!"

Jack laughed at his fellow Guardian, Bunny as he put his cheek on the crook of his wooden staff.

"Oh, Bunny. Don't worry, I won't make it as bad as 1968's Easter Sunday. Relax," Jack floated around North's workshop, like he usually did.

"You don't dare make me angry, mate!" Bunny shouted at him.

Jack just waved his hands in dismissal.

"I won't, don't worry." Jack floated back to his room, flopping on his bed as soon as he got there.

"What to do, what to do…?" Jack tapped his chin, putting an arm behind his head.

_I could really blow up Easter, but Bunny would probably strangle me afterwards,_ Jack thought.

"JACK!" A feminine voice screeched from the hallway.

"What the-?!"

Before he could react, Tooth was already dragging him off to someplace.

"Tooth, what's up?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck as Tooth let go of his hood.

"You'll see." Tooth winked at him, and Jack crossed his arms.

"What is this all about? Can somebody please tell me—"

"Just wait and see, Frost." Bunny rolled his eyes.

Jack grunted, and just watched the Moon as it shone brightly.

"What's up with the M—"

"You'll see," North piped up.

A beam of light lit up the room, and it focused on a spot—a circular spot on the floor.

"What's with—"

"Shhh! Just watch, okay?!" Tooth whispered to Jack sharply.

"Alright, easy," Jack held up his hands in 'defeat.'

Suddenly, a shadow of a familiar man appeared, together with a new, foreign shadow.

"I'm _sure_ that the man's shadow is Pitch's." Jack snapped his fingers, "But who is that lady?"

"We'll see soon enough," North said.

Slowly, a crystal appeared, Tooth gasped cheerfully.

"Oh! Oh! A new Guardian!" Tooth clapped her hands.

"Manny thinks we need new help. _Again._" North sighed.

"It must be pretty big, then. Don't you guys think?" Bunny said.

An image started to form, and first, there was a long, golden pool of hair. Second, big, happy eyes and a smile on a girl's face appeared.

"It's a girl! Finally!" Tooth said happily.

The girl's body started to form, and she was wearing a gown. She was barefoot, like me, and she was holding a frying pan.

"It's Rapunzel." North said.

"Her weapon is a _frying pan_?!" Jack doubled over from laughter.

"Don't underestimate the Spirit of Spring. She can undo all the coldness you bring, Jack." Bunny warned Jack.

Spring, after all, comes after Winter.

"Fine, fine," Jack rolled his eyes. "But who's gonna go and find her?" Jack asked.

"Good question," North nodded his head, smiling.

A picture of Sand appeared above Sandy's head. It was a _picture of_ _Jack._

"WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing a clump of his white hair and tugging it in frustration.

"I suggest," North crossed his arms. "You start now, Jack Frost."

"Fine, I will. See you soon, or whenever," Jack sighed as he went off flying from the balcony.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Jack's P.O.V_

I flied across the city, looking for a possible place for Rapunzel to be in.

"_She is the Spirit of Spring, so go look for a place where there are flowers blooming and trees growing."_ North suggested. Also, he told me to bring yetis with me.

After hours of searching, I found a spot where there were trees that started growing and flowers that started to bloom.

As I started to fly lower, snow and frost covered the place again.

_Rapunzel will definitely __**not**__ be happy with all this snow,_ I thought.

I finally found the girl, who had a flowing pool of golden hair. She was sitting on the grass, looking like she was deep in thought.

I carefully approached her, trying to not startle her.

* * *

_Rapunzel's P.O.V_

"Wow! Look! The flowers! They're growing back!"

Rapunzel giggled at the sight of all the happy kids as they cheerfully appreciated her job.

"You're welcome," She said happily, yet knowing that they didn't hear her at all.

She sighed, sitting down on the green grass that had dewdrops on them.

'_When will the day come when all the children in the world would see me?' _Rapunzel thought.

Suddenly, a blast of wind came gushing on her face, and no, it was _definitely_ not just some breeze or wind. It was chilly, freezing, and…frosty.

Before I could even realize what was going on, a white-haired boy with beautiful blue eyes appeared in front of me. He was wearing a blue hoodie and some brown pants, which had straps on its lower parts. He had a wooden staff, which was covered in frost.

"Who are—"

"Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun." He said, cutting off my question.

"Guess you get that question a lot, huh?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Pretty much," He nodded. "Anyway," Jack whistled, and there was rumbling near the bushes.

Suddenly, two yetis appeared and—I guess—said hi to me.

"Erm...hi!" I laughed, covering my mouth.

One of the yetis lifted me up on their back, and I raised my arms happily.

"Woo!" I yelled, laughing.

"Hey! How come you didn't fetch me that nicely?!" Jack complained.

"Maybe it's because they like me better." I teased him.

One of the yetis threw a snow globe on the ground, and a magic portal appeared.

The yetis—including me, but I'm not a yeti—and Jack—who is also _**not**_ a yeti—went through the portal.

* * *

In less than 30 seconds, we all arrived in a workshop—North's Workshop.

"Whoa," Was the only word that escaped my lips.

"There she is!" I heard a Russian accented voice echo in the room. "Rapunzel! Welcome to the Workshop! I hope the yetis treated you nicely?" North, who was smiling at me, greeted me as he held out his huge hands to me.

"Yes, they did! I enjoyed the trip!" I said, taking hold of his big hand as he helped me jump off the yeti's back.

"Let me introduce you to the other Guardians," North let go of my hand, and we both faced the others.

"That's Tooth Fairy over there," he pointed to a girl who half-hummingbird, and whose body was covered in feathers.

"Hi!" Tooth flew over to me, sticking her fingers in my mouth. She didn't even give me a chance to say 'Hi!'

"Tooth, hands out of mouth," North told her sternly.

"Sorry!" Tooth giggled as she flied away.

"That's the Easter Bunny. We all call him Bunny," He pointed to a tall rabbit with marks on his fur.

"Hi!" I told him.

'_That's a Bunny? Bunnies are supposed to be small, Bunnies are supposed to be cute and they're supposed to look nice and kind. How come this guy is the Easter Bunny?_' I thought.

North must've read my mind, because he suddenly whispered to me, "We just let kids believe that," with a chuckle.

"That's Sandman," He pointed to a small guy who was clothed in golden sand.

"Hi!" I told Sandman.

Sandman, who was apparently mute, made a picture of a waving hand.

I smiled at him.

"And of course, Jack Frost."

"Tch, he destroyed my job. He made everything get covered in his snow again." I groaned. "You caused the Blizzard of '68, right?." I told Jack sharply.

"You're mad about that?" Jack laughed.

"Is it not obvious? Are you really _that_ idiotic?" I rolled my eyes at him while I crossed my arms.

"Sorry," He smirked as he leaned on his wooden staff.

"Anyway," North interrupted, "we summoned you here for a reason," North told me.

"And what's the reason?" I eyed him questioningly.

"For you to be a Guardian!" North clapped his hands, and 2 yetis blew a trumpet.

There was music and the torches were spun by the yetis.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I held my hands forward to them. "I'm not ready, okay?! You just summoned me here in less than an hour, and now, you're telling me that I need to become a Guardian?!" I shouted at them in disbelief.

"Yes, we did. MUSIC!" North responded.

"No MUSIC!" I retorted. "Please, sure, I want to be a Guardian, but not unless I've proved something that will make me worthy to be one of you guys," I told them calmly.

"You did prove something," Bunny said, his Australian accent echoing. "You were chosen by the Man in the Moon, and that proves you worthy to become one of us."

"Still," I shook my head. "I haven't protected, or even fought for a child." I told them. "I promise I _will_ become a Guardian after I accomplished that." I told them, smiling.

"Alright!" North slammed the book shut.

"And if you'll excuse me," I said, eyeing Jack sharply. "I'll be _redoing_ my job as the Spirit of Winter. See you guys soon!"

And with that, I flew off.

* * *

**Haiiii! Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, my best apologies to you, whoever is reading this. Anyway, seems like Jack really struck out a nerve on Rapunzel. **

**Anyway, I'll tell you some facts, just if you get confused.**

**Rapunzel was reincarnated, like Jack, by Manny (Man in the Moon) 295 years ago, but she hasn't really made any interactions with the others, including Jack Frost.**

**She spent time spreading Spring, and getting annoyed by Jack Frost, especially in 1968.**

**So, if you have any questions, just include it on your review, and I'll answer on the following chapter! :)**

**Thanks for reading, sunshines and snowflakes ;)**


End file.
